


OtherBound

by JiraOroIsLife



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiraOroIsLife/pseuds/JiraOroIsLife
Summary: Vez is the resistance. Zoren is the revolution.Five years ago the King of Jinn, a demon race, possessed a magically gifted twelve year old boy named Zoren. After slaughtering the council governing the land of Athesia, Zoren crowned himself king. Xuri and Vez, Zoren's non-magical siblings, join a resistance opposing Zoren's violent rule, each with a different goal. Sibling rivalry, bottomless power, and lust plunges Athesia into a treacherous war full of lies, deception, heartbreak and murder.
Kudos: 2





	OtherBound

He didn’t look like he had slaughtered hundreds of innocent people.  
His face still had a boyish look about it. A thin strip of near invisible freckles dotted his nose and part of his cheeks. His eyes were blue, bright, but hid a mischievous glint. His dark purple hair remained disheveled and unbrushed. His face had not lost all its baby fat and he stood awkwardly, like he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
His name was Zoren, and he was the maleek.  
And perhaps he had murdered thousands. His name was feared throughout all the country of Athesia. He had killed children, and laughed at their parents’ tortured cries before killing them as well. He had burned entire towns, and smiled at their charred remains. He had tortured many a good man. But no one dared to stop him.  
Because Zoren was OtherBound, and he had an army.  
If anyone tried to stop him, their only reprieve would be death.


End file.
